Cleveland
"Never did before was there created a land of greater scum and villainy I've spent the last 16 years trying to escape this wretched land only to find my self where I started" -Kevin Hart Cleveland is hell-bent wasteland founded by Oof Wellington to house his massive camp of barbarians elevendy seven years ago. While the rest of the world has changed after millions of years Cleveland has remained in the Dark ages for all eternity. It is the home of Heathrow Prison. Sports Teams Cleveland Browns This team is named after rotting flesh of their enemies the Browns are by far the worst team in the NFL and are confirmed to have a furry porn ring located in their stadiums. The United States FBI found a massive Motto Motto worshipping cult which caused them to open fire on the entire Stadium. Therefore, Halftime had to be five minutes delayed. The price to enter the stadium is a livestock sacrifice after the FBI made sacrificing Norm of North DVDs illegal. Cavaliers The Cavaliers are the only part of Cleveland were Human life can survive Cleveland Lads Cleveland's legendary Frolf team has the record of losing every match before they step foot on the Stadium. There are talks of Trump selling this team to North Korea to erase the United States National Debt. Notable Residents *Kevin Hart: Kevin had a difficult childhood living in Cleveland he spent 20 years trying to escape the wasteland. He teamed up with Dwayne the Rock Johnson in order to take on the gangs he survived off of skin flakes and produce thrown at the Cleveland Lads. His life story was so compelling Hollywood made 37 movie memoirs of his experiences. *Steve Harvey: From the harsh conditions Steve developed an 8 pack and a flowing mustache. He loved to jog around the mayors' drug stash every Wednesday. He got the idea for Family Feud from watching El Chapo piston whipping his own gang members. *Morty: After Rick abandoned him he became a meme dealer in downtown Cleveland. He ran for mayor and lost. *Gnasty Gnorc: Warden of Heathrow Prison. Gnasty is the most normal man in Cleveland. He was voted sexiest Bachelor in Cleveland 3 years in a row. *Marco Diaz: A weeb who was trapped in Cleveland for 16 years by the Queen of Thots temporarily teamed up with Kevin Hart, but was later arrested crimes against Baby's, smuggling fanfictions, waging war on Toledo, and Assault. However, the mayor saw these acts as good deeds and declared Marco a war hero and thus was set free of Ohio. He later became an Avenger. *Oof Wellington: The founder of Cleveland he sits in a shack every day and dreams of the good old days. *Wang Bandicoot: Husband to the Queen of Thots and captain of the Cleveland Lads. He has a dark past working at McRonalds. *Queen of Thots: Runs a fanfiction furry ring where she brainwashes gophers. *Fiona: Lived here while Far Far Away was under construction. She ran for mayor and talked of peace and catching up to the rest of the world but she lost. *Flash: A well-known crime boss Flash ran for Mayor of Cleveland because he was jealous of Gnasty winning the sexiest Bachelor award. His opponents Morty and Fiona argued for peace and talks of catching up to rest of the United States, while Flash argued to push Cleveland even farther into the Dark Ages by drilling for Uranium next to daycare and declaring war on Wyoming. This would be funded by selling the state of Montana to Canada. Flash won the mayoral race in a landslide and is the current mayor today. Flash received 99% of the vote even after Morty rigged the election in his favor. He received the Presidental Medal of Freedom by Donald Trump. He is the founder of Rotten Tomatoes. Images local ceveland man.gif|Cleveland Man Crossing Down the Neighbors he Eliminated Crashisreal.PNG|Cleveland Lad's Team Captain Cleveland Lads Stadium.jpg|Cleveland Lads Stadium Cevelnad_browns_stadium.jpg|Cleveland Browns Stadium Useless Facts *An entire show based on Cleveland called Law and Order: Cleveland is in development. Category:Locations Category:Evil Doers